


“I-I like you Bokuto-San. And everything you do turns me on.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou with his hair down, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Scent Kink, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Everything Boktuo does turns on Akaashi. Even his smelly teenage boy sweat
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 9
Kudos: 298





	“I-I like you Bokuto-San. And everything you do turns me on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oya Oya

“Guys do you know where my top is?” Bokuto asks, frantically looking for his top, throwing everyone’s belongings everywhere thinking that will be helpful. “Coach will kill me,” He mutters, dragging his hands along his face. “Plus I need to wash it, I don’t want anyone smelling it.”

The said sweaty top was currently in the possession of Akaashi, who held it up to his nose whilst he slowly stroked himself. Taking deep inhales of the husky scent of the Captain, moaning at the boyish smell.  
“Ahh Bokuto-San!” He whimpers, brushing his fingers over his twitching hole, wondering as he inserts his fingers what Bokuto’s fingers would feel like inside him. “You smell so g-good~” He moans to himself, taking another breath of the top. The scent being euphoric and acting as a type of ecstasy. 

He slouches down the wall till he is laying on his back with his legs spread, the cold tiled floor of the storage room sending shivers through his body. In the distance he hears Bokuto’s voice, cursing to himself and asking where his top is a thousand times. Akaashi suffocates himself with the top, holding it tightly against his face to muffle his moans and to get the full impact of the wonderful smell.  
“Nghh~” Keiji whines, feeling his finger brush against his prostate, he adds a bit of pressure which sends his back to arch. The sensation being too overwhelming for his body. “Ahh Bokuto-San! I want you~” He helplessly begs, adding another finger inside of him, stretching himself open for his later activities. His three fingers spread inside of him, massaging his delicate walls. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Akaashi pictures a scenario in his head. A beautiful sweaty Bokuto thrusting inside of him, giving him no mercy. The hopeless dream made his cock leak more, even the thought of Bokuto riled him up. It made his mind go fuzzy. Everything about the ace made his cock hard, from his lovely straights to his annoying Oya Oya. Going back to his scenario, Bokuto scattered many marks over Akaashi’s sweaty body, tugging, biting and abusing his sensitive nipples. Causing the buds to go hypersensitive, even the gust of AC’s air gave the nipples pleasure. 

“Ngh~ Bokuto-Senpai!” Akaashi pumped his cock a few times, playing with his soaking head. Rubbing his slender fingers around the tip, dipping his index finger occasionally in. He messes around with his prostate as he jerks his cock, bringing him over to the edge. He shoves the top of the ace into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste and from the overstimulating orgasm. “Ahh Koutarou!” 

“Shit! I cam on it!” Akaashi whisper-shouts, finally coming back to his senses. Anxiously he looked at the big, white stain that covered the four, he wanted to fall into a deep hole. “I will just need to clean it. Bokuto-San will like that anyway!” Keiji babbles time himself, now needing to conjure up a plan to sneak his top out. 

-

“Bokuto-San, you accidentally put your jersey in my bag. I cleaned it for you.” Akaashi taps on the upset, anxious ace’s shoulder, he wasn’t even bothered to gel his hair. With everything Akaashi had within his body, he tried not to get hard. It was proving very difficult. One his hair is down, Akaashi doesn't need to explain that. Two he is so, so close to his face. Three his beautiful smile. And the list goes on. Akaashi was both in his Hell and Heaven. 

“Akgeshi! Thank you! You’re the best!” Bokuto beams, taking the flustered setter into a huge hug. His hands wrapping around Keiji’s waist, his hands inch down, unintentionally.  
“Ah-Fuck!” Akaashi whimpers, the spiker’s chest puts pressure on his very sensitive, overused nipples and the hug makes Akaashi feel all types of things.  
“Am I hurting you?” Bokuto pulls away, his breath grazes against his neck, Keiji’s face turns a dark red. His body feels jittery and sensitive, he put all his Might into not getting hard. In the corner Konoha watches, looking around to see if anyone can see what he’s seeing. 

“I know you took Bokuto’s jersey.” Konoha whispers to him, Akaashi over defensively shakes his head and mutters out excuses. “Don’t play stupid. I heard you.” He added, aggressively pointing at the raven and nervously looking around just in case someone was to overhear.  
“What are you talking about?!” Akaashi quietly yells at him, slapping his annoying finger out of his face.  
“You masturbated to Bokuto! You used his scent to get off!” The olive-haired points at him again, yelling at the same level as the raven.  
“You tell Bokuto-San I will chop off your balls!” Akaashi returns the gesture, pointing his finger at his upperclassman.

“Bokuto-San!” Akaashi shouts, setting the ball into his direction, his eyes wandering up and down his body as he jumps to spike the ball. Really enjoying the sight of the ace’s top crawling up his stomach as he came down, his muscular thighs tensing with the drop.  
“Hey, hey!” He screams, punching his hands up into the air, his lovely arms flexing amazingly. Akaashi was definitely lost in a trance and he could feel himself get a semi in his pants. 

“Why don’t you just ask Bokuto to fuck you?” Konoha asks, flailing his arms around and adding weird gesture to indicate sex.  
“IDIOT!” Akaashi screams, slapping his senpai in the arm, like a mother does to her kid. “You need to shut up!” He adds, gritting his teeth.  
“You clearly have a semi in your pants!” Konoha points out, unconsciously looking down and averting his eyes.  
“Don’t look at my dick!” Keiji shouts, officially today is the most he’s ever shouted.  
“It’s not my fault, it’s just there- y’know. Like-like you know.”  
“No I don’t. I will not ask Bokuto-San to fuck me!” 

-

The prick Konoha made a suggestion to the coach that there should be pairs to clean the gym and there should be rotations. He suggested that they should start today as a trial, Bokuto and Akaashi were the test subjects for it. Akaashi in his life, his short, monotonous life has never felt so infuriated.

Helpless Akaashi stands in the middle of the court, still a very excruciating semi in his shorts, he mutters words of encouragement. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get fucking hard! Those words of encouragement do not help, Akaashi’s cock got harder by the second seeing Bokuto clean the volleyballs or seeing him bend down. Or the little sneak of the gap between his shorts and his knee pads. Officially Akaashi was going insane, but he still kept his nonchalant expression. 

“Akaashi! Are you okay?” Bokuto questions, waving his hands in front of his face and placing his beautiful hands on his shoulder.  
“Umm-sure yes.” The raven replies, nodding his head, not hearing the rest of what the ace had to say due to his hair being put carelessly in a quiff. Strains of grey locks effortlessly dangle over his eyes, the fluffy hair just dares to be tugged harshly by Akaashi who will slowly lose his sense of life as the ace fucks him. 

“Umm- Akaashi… your…dick.” Bokuto steps back, scratching the back of his neck, his eyes having a conflict. Does he look down or not?  
“Shit! I’m sorry Bokuto-San.” Instantly Akaashi covers his manhood with both his hands and turns away, so he can hide his embarrassment. He wanted to die.  
“It’s a natural boy thing don’t be embarrassed. Totally fine…” The captain tries to reassure, his whole body fidgeting, his body overcame with anxiousness.

“It’s not natural.” Akaashi mutters, this is not how he played out his confession to Bokuto in his mind. It was more romantic and tear-jerking. Bokuto’s silence indicates he should carry on. “I-I like you Bokuto-San. And everything you do turns me on.” Akaashi jabbers out, he plays with his fingers and shuts his eyes. Thinking if he closes them he would wake up. 

“Really?” 

“That’s interesting! So if I took off my top right now… how would you feel?” Bokuto teases, a giant grin playing on his lips. Akaashi spins around, raising his eyebrows in silent question, his mind and body not properly processing the question.  
“I’m just asking how would you react if I just…” Koutarou takes off his shirt and throws it, he flexes his muscles teasingly, smirking as he catches the priceless expression Akaashi has on his face.  
“Bokuto-San~ No, no!” Akaashi snaps out of his daydream, shaking his head. 

“You don’t like it?” Bokuto questions, strolling over to his underclassman, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Freely roaming his hands down to his plump arse, kneading softly at the cheeks. “Akaashi~” He whispers into his ear, he doesn’t get a reaction from the setter so he stops what he is doing. “Sorry Akaashi, I should’ve ask-“

“Don’t you fucking stop!” Akaashi tackles the ace, trapping him in, sitting on top of his semi-hard cock and balancing himself by planting his hands on his toned chest. “I want you to fuck me so hard Bokuto-Senpai.” The raven seductively whispers, the new title given to Bokuto riles him up.  
“Fuck!” The ace gasps, how did he end up so lucky?! 

Quickly Bokuto changes the position, putting them in missionary. He wastes no time in ripping off Akaashi clothes, for a second he admires the view. A breathy, flustered Akaashi insecurely placing his hands all over his body to cover his beauty.  
“Don’t do that!” Bokuto takes both of Akaashi’s wrists and pins them above his head, he hovers his face in front of Akaashi’s. Slowly he brings his lips to his, moving them gently and smoothly, the grip tightening as passion grows inside of him. He feels Akaashi’s wet tip on his thigh through his shorts, he starts to torture his cock. He rubs the coarse fabric against his sensitive tip. Moving his thigh up and down torturously.  
“Ahh Bokuto-Senpai!” Akaashi moans, sounding more like a desperate plea, parting his lips to inhale uneven amounts of air as his body becomes overpowered by Bokuto’s touch. “Why did you have to wear your hair down?!” Akaashi asks angrily, the visual stimulus being too much for him and it was pissing him off.  
“I ran out of gel.” Bokuto sadly replies, pouting. “Is It ugly?” He questions, now overly conscious of how he looks, Bokuto takes his hands away from Akaashi’s wrists and fumbles with his hair. Looking at the dangling pieces in disgust.  
“No, no! It’s sexy.” Keiji responds entangling his fingers into the ace’s hair to bring him down for another long, erotic kiss. This time taking the lead. 

From the sudden kiss, Bokuto forgets about his insecurities and carries on. Carefully Bokuto cruises his hands around Akaashi’s slender torso, gradually making his way to his needy nipples. He uses both his thumbs to play with them, aggressive circulating around the bud, flickering and pressing down on them. Instantly Akaashi pulled away to let out a loud moan, the grip in his hair becoming more vicious.  
“Ahh! That’s why you whimpered earlier? Oya Oya!” Bokuto chuckles, he looks the raven in the eyes as he travels his tongue down to one of his throbbing nipples.  
“Bokuto-senpai~” Akaashi gasps, feeling the tip of his wet tongue gingerly lick his nipple, he grips his hair tighter and pushes the ace further down. “Fuck me-me please~” The raven pants, shoving the captain off of him and giving him desperate expression, face flushed with half-lidded eyes. 

“Okay, okay...Akgeshi.” Bokuto laughs, he spits on his hand and rubs the wet digits against his hole. Slicking him up, he shoves two fingers in easily, a loud moan sounds from Akaashi. “You’re so loose, did you finger yourself?” The captain questions, his face inches away from Akaashi’s flustered face, his only replies were pleas and silent moans. Straightening his back, Bokuto fingers Keiji as he pulls out his cock, pumping it a few times, wetting his cocks with his precum. The raven watches, his eyes turn heart-shaped looking at Bokuto’s cock, following his hand movement, going up and down. Adoring the leaking tip, how perfectly red it was, Akaashi was coming to his end. He needed it inside of him now.  
“Koutarou please~” 

With the vague plea, Bokuto spits again on his hand wetting his cock and the sensitive rim. Slowly and carefully he enters the raven, his walls stretch perfectly around him, adjusting to his size immediately. His cock felt like it belonged in there. Low groans and grunts sounded from Bokuto as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing all the way inside of him. His balls resting against Akaashi’s beautifully plumped arse, thanks to the years of volleyball. Sweetly Koutarou massages Akaashi’s trembling thighs to ease him, with all his might not to instantly thrust out and in, he pulls out. His cocks getting intrapped in his walls, he desperately wanted to thrust harshly inside but didn’t want to hurt the gorgeous setter. Akaashi’s back arched, his torso lifted up, presenting his swollen nipples to the spiker. 

“I’m sorry, Keiji.” Bokuto apologies, his willpower not strong enough to restrict him from thrusting out and in roughly. He repeated his movements, kissing down the setter’s chest giving him more pleasure to focus on to ease the stinging pain in his lower back.  
“Ahh~ Senpai!” Akaashi moans, grinding slowly, moving his hips around to help the spiker find his weak spot. “T-here Ko-ah~ngh!” He screamed, words not forming properly feeling his prostate get hit by Bokuto’s pulsing tip. Ruthlessly Bokuto smashes into it every time he enters, the pleasure becomes overwhelming for the raven, it starts to become unbearable. Akaashi crawls at his back a way to express his pleasure through not just his moans, the ace grunts feeling the setter’s blunt nails graze on his back. Not deep enough to draw blood but enough to pull up the skin. 

“I-m want to cum!” Akaashi announces, wrapping his legs around the spiker tugging him closer to force him not to pull out. Bokuto removes his hands from the setter’s hips, he presses down on his thighs, spreading him further. He pushes his legs against his chest, he shoves himself deeper inside of him, his leaking head brushing against his pleasure point. Bokuto pumps the needy raven’s cock as he thrusts in and out of him relentlessly.  
“Nghh-Koutarou!” Akaashi moans, clenching his twitching hole around Bokuto’s cock making it difficulty for the spiker to move, he cums all over his chest and his captain’s hands. He lets out an array of curses and compliments. A few thrusts later Bokuto shoots inside of him, falling on top of him, too exhausted from the intense session. Tenderly he kisses Akaashi’s moving chest, he rested his head down, his heart made loud fast thuds. 

“Let’s clean up quickly and we can go to my place. Oya Oya!” Bokuto beams, carefully pulling out, wincing when his sensitive tip leaves the warm embrace.  
“Can we cuddle?” Akaashi asks, a huge blush on his face.  
“Sure, Keiji!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I will be uploading a Tsukishima x Yamaguchi shot next (omega verse)


End file.
